


I Made A Mistake

by Roisa_Trash



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roisa_Trash/pseuds/Roisa_Trash
Summary: Daniel still can't hold back what he had found out





	

**Author's Note:**

> Peggy, it is present tense
> 
> Talking about Dottie, past tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy thinks about what Sousa had said, but feels no guilt even though she should...

Peggy Carter knew her value, no one else's opinion really mattered... but what Daniel had said made her think more. She had done something disgusting, stupid, and unforgivable, yet that was not how she felt. This feeling Sousa had toward agent Carter now was not how Peggy felt nor did Dottie Underwood. She had realized it had been wrong, but he doesn't know the story of how it happened, how they happened, how she had fallen in love with a criminal, a woman, a killer.

~~~  
There she was, on a mission. A mission she had done plenty of times...but this one was special. She would finally feel pride. Dottie had killed a numerous amount of innocent, guilty, or just for the fun of it. Peggy may or may not know this, but she had destroyed what Dottie had left and now she was going to destroy what Peggy had left. "This is going to be fun." Dottie smirked as she unwrapped the towel to let her golden hair fall into curls at her shoulders. The woman sighed looking into the mirror, "Oh, Peggy, what will I do to you?"

~~~  
Dottie Underwood may or may not known this, but she was going to give Peggy Carter more than she had expected.

~~~  
Had she made a mistake, sleeping with a woman that had done bad things to people, taken lives? She had not felt guilty sleeping with a woman that had done bad things to people, taken lives. Yes, it was wrong, but she didn't feel that either. All Peggy had felt was how right it had had felt and this was not good. She looked in the mirror to see herself wearing a knee cut black silk nightgown with pearls swirling around in every corner. She examined her body some more, Dottie had gotten around pretty good the first time. Hitting the right places but ugh, all that bloody teasing. "I made a mistake" she sighed, "I should be gone with you Dottie." She shook her head, "One day we'll meet again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just trash, really. Not even a person.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter - luisa_alver
> 
> Instagram, Tumblr - roisatrash
> 
> Snapchat, Musically, Instagram - cens1222

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, some ideas XD
> 
>  
> 
> Instagram - roisatrash
> 
> Twitter - luisa_alver
> 
> Tumblr - roisatrash
> 
> And if you really wanna know what I look like XD XD ---> Musically, Snapchat, instagram - cens1222


End file.
